AriFunni
AriFunni ' was a houseguest for Big Brother 13 & Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 13 ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 13? Yes! What are you most looking forward to? I'm looking forward to the twist if anything. Who would you love to play with? Anyone I could count on as a friend. What twist do you want to see? I want to see a twist that makes the game fun and challenging. Name three things unique about you. I have a fashion obsession, I try to be easygoing, but if it comes to it, I can snap. Any final words? Nope. Bio Ari was one of the fourteen brand new houseguests cast for Big Brother 13. Once she entered the game, Ari played her cards to her best ability. Week 1, she was able to secure power just by a hair after being declared the winner of the first HOH against ItzQuinn1012. She decided she wanted to target Jls599, who failed to show, and RedPandaCodex, who was a wildcard and had a mixed reputation in the house. After Drewkillz99 won the POV and discarded, Ari's nominations were kept intact and ready for eviction. Justin was ultimately evicted, leaving Ari with a bit of blood on her hands as Codex remained in the house. However, with Krazykai29 winning week 2's HOH, she was secured safety and was able to begin working on her social game. Unfortunately, a few of her allies did go home in the proceed during this period of working on her social game but didn't set her back. Week 3 she back from the shadows and decided not to use the VETO after hearing both Quinn and Crybaby alf's speeches. This decision led Quinn to being the third evicted. For the next few weeks and many evictions, Ari did not make herself a target. She laid low and stayed away from being in power. This succeeded for her, as she was able to remain off the block during this long time period. During week 7's double eviction, she won the first part's POV and left Drew's nominations intact, leading to TripoIini (Izzy) being evicted. Unfortunately, after Drew was set into the minority and evicted, Bluestaryy won HOH and led Ari out the door with her sole tie-breaker vote. This was due to Ari and Dawn's feud just minutes before the eviction. Overall, Ari placed 5th and also became the fifth juror. Big Brother 14: Game Changers Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes I am! What will you change from last time? I'm going to continue my social game, but play with it in a more loyal manner, since I'd get caught playing two sides with very smart people. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I'm very confident! I'm not one of the huge, huge players, so I think I'll be perfectly fine. Who would you love to play with and why? I'd love to play with people from my original season, since they'd be very easy to talk to and work with. Anything else you'd like to add? Nope. Host Opinion From a first glance, most wouldn't say much about Ari. But then you're just not looking at the bigger picture! Before she entered the house, I was one of those skeptics and wasn't too sure Ari would succeed in winning many competitions. And of course, I was proven wrong! She dominated the first week, managing to get out a possible wildcard while not being seen at all as a threat. This allowed her to coast/float for a few weeks while also working behind the scenes on her social game and how she was perceived in the house. Her biggest downfall was definitely letting Dawn see through this, leading to a last minute argument and eviction via Dawn's sole vote. My opinion? An absolutely fabulous player I almost predicted as the winner of this season! She was a complete beast in the house and proved her worth several times. Probably, one of the best social players from the second generation (BB8-13). Definitely a great game, Ari! Ari was one of the BIGGEST players from this season (BB14), imo. Although her end placement wasn’t as impressive as BB13, she totally made a huge mark during the midhalf of the game when she planted doubt and successful doubt at that, about Yiza’s game. Ari’s game was cut short after this but it’s insane not to acknowledge her entertaining and explosive performance. Definitely showing her cards too early was her downfall, but it did benefit her goal of sorta exposing Yiza’s trust. Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | Hear Dan | No |} Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | YizaRose | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia *She's the first houseguest to win Never-Not Pass. **She and Bluestaryy have the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother 13 with a total of 3. Category:BB13 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:BB13 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:BB14 Jury Category:10th Place